


Cinnamon Roll

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [36]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Partial Nudity, Sensuality, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Because that's what Elsa is - a pure cinnamon roll. Just pure fluffy fluff.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Casselsa Collection [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Cinnamon Roll

The door closed with a click. Cassandra exhaled softly as she dropped her keys in the bowl by the door, a bag in her other hand. She walked into the kitchen and set the bag on the counter, then continued to the bedroom, tugging her shirt off as she did. New York City in the summer was not fun.

Sure enough, her wife was still in bed. Cassandra smiled as she leaned against the door frame before tossing her shirt to the side. As she stepped inside and removed her boots, socks and pants, she kept her eyes mostly on the blonde beauty.

Elsa was curled up around a pillow, hugging it in place of her wife. Even with the heat she still craved the presence of the toned athletic woman. Her messy hair fanned out across the pillows and looked angelic, but that wasn't the only thing that made her seem so, according to Cassandra. Everything about her was impossibly soft, her alabaster skin flawless with a faint dusting of freckles across her cheeks and even her upper back. The sheet pooled around her hips, revealing a bare back that Cassandra loved to gaze at, touch and massage. As she removed her pants and set them aside, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm back." She spoke quietly to see if Elsa was awake. A few seconds passed, and then...

"Mmmorning..." A soft sigh emanated from the blonde's lips, and Cassandra wished she could see them. But for now, she settled for gently rubbing her upper arm, moving to her shoulder before tracing small circles along her upper back. Elsa grinned at the touch, letting go of her temporary emotional support pillow and rolling onto her back. She opened her eyes halfway revealing blue orbs that Cassandra fell in love with a long time ago.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome." Elsa ran a hand through her hair as her other traced along Cassandra's arm, savoring the touch of skin. "You feel sweaty."

"It's hot out," Cassandra replied simply. "I got you breakfast."

"Ah, that explains why my brave knight went missing," Elsa said as she lightly stretched. Cassandra couldn't help but stare at her chest as she did, enjoying the view.

"I'm gonna go wash up. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and we can eat together?"

"Only if you remove this," Elsa ran a finger along the strap of her sport bra.

Cassandra shook her head and stood up, removing the article and tossing it on top of her pile of clothes. She splashed some cool water on her face and instantly felt much better. Taking a washcloth, she got it damp and quickly ran it over her chest and back to cool herself down. She wasn't terribly sweaty or smelly, but she always cleaned up a bit for her Elsa.

Stepping back into the bedroom, Cassandra felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Elsa turn her head. She was now wearing a big t-shirt that just barely covered her butt. Eyes roaming down, Cassandra got a little peekaboo that confirmed there was nothing else beneath that shirt.

"How do I look?" Elsa struck a pose, hand on her hip.

"Gorgeous," Cassandra replied truthfully.

Elsa bit her lip and it made Cassandra's heart flutter. "Carry me?"

"Of course." And Cassandra closed the distance, grabbed Elsa just below her bottom, and lifted her up. Elsa instantly wrapped her limbs around the athletic woman, resembling a koala as she clung to her wife. A giggle passed her lips as Cassandra began walking to the kitchen.

"You spoil me," Elsa said softly.

"You deserve the best," Cassandra said, a smug grin etched on her face. Getting to carry her wife like this was a huge boost to her pride, but it also conveyed a deep trust and affection between them. Elsa loved how strong she was and being cared for. It was exactly what spurred Cassandra to slip out early this morning and grab breakfast at a nearby bakery - because what is love without getting to spoil your loved one every now and then just because you can?

"Grab the bag," she instructed as they approached the counter. Elsa took the bag in her hand and Cassandra continued to the fridge, pulling out two small bottles of prosecco. Not once did she let go of her wife, her hand firmly on the booty.

And Elsa noticed. It sent a shiver up her spine knowing her wife was strong enough to hold her so securely and still do things. A feeling of love that had started bubbling up the moment she awoke was now coursing through her veins and making her feel rather giddy.

"What's in the bag, hm?" She was tempted to look but decided to tease first.

"Let me get comfortable first, then you can find out." Cassandra moved to the couch, setting down the prosecco and carefully depositing her precious cargo. As soon as she sat down, Elsa swung her legs over and scooched closer. Cassandra looped her arm around her waist and held her snug against her side.

"Go ahead."

Elsa peeked inside. She snorted as she pulled out a cinnamon roll. "Really? You know how much sugar is in these things, right?"

"And when has that ever stopped you from indulging in sweets, baby?" Cassandra retorted cheekily as Elsa pulled out a lemon poppyseed muffin.

"What are you saying?" Elsa cocked an eyebrow, but her eyes were sparkling mischievously.

In that moment, time stood still. Cassandra lost herself in those sapphire blues as she pondered her answer. It was rather obvious, but today put her in a special kind of mood. The kind that made her get up early just to get something sweet for breakfast. The kind of treat that Elsa did not have often but still put a smile on her face. This mood was the one that made Cassandra want nothing more than what she had right now: a lazy morning dressed in hardly anything with the most beautiful, tender, caring, loving, adorable woman she could have ever asked for.

"You, Elsa, are just like that cinnamon roll. You're the sweetest freaking thing to exist, so much so that prolonged exposure will surely give me a cavity."

At that, Elsa shoved the muffin in her mouth. A laugh escaped those pink lips as Cassandra took a huge bite and chewed as crumbs dribbled down her chest.

Elsa took a much smaller bite of her cinnamon roll and closed her eyes, humming blissfully as she savored the sugary concoction.

The look on her face and the chubbiness of her cheeks as she chewed made Cassandra feel like she was falling in love all over again. She squeezed her hip affectionately, prompting Elsa to look down with eyes that shone with love.

"Thank you, Cass. This is exactly what I needed."

"Which part?"

Elsa chuckled, giving a small peck on the lips before answering.

"All of it."


End file.
